


Christmas Eve 1991

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Rent (2005), Rent - Larson
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Drabble, Fluff, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: It's Christmas Eve for the bohemians in the year 1991. It's a considerable improvement on the last two years.
Relationships: Joanne Jefferson/Maureen Johnson, Roger Davis/Mimi Marquez
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Eve 1991

**Author's Note:**

> 1 day and we're on our way!  
> (Yes, that was a quote from a children's band's Christmas song. No, I have no shame)

The tree had been set up. Presents were wrapped and placed under. The apartment was decorated, covered in tinsel and lights and everything in between.

It was Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve 1991.

Mimi danced around the apartment, adding finishing touches to the decorations in preparation of the dinner ahead of them. Dressed head to toe in red and green, humming Christmas songs as she went around. A certain fire was spreading through her body at the thought of everything and everyone being okay, and the festive spirit in her was real.

"Hey Meems," Roger said, sliding open the door of the loft with his foot as he had armfuls of food they'd brought in his arms. "You look pretty."

"Thank you, baby. What do you have there?" Mimi asked as he joined her in the kitchen.

"Food for later, I dropped by Collins' place on the way home to pick it up. Is everything ready?"

Mimi nodded. "All but the table setting, but I'll do that later so we can use it to prepare everything. Now we just need to get everything started and wait for everyone to get here."

Roger hummed and grabbed Mimi's wrist as she walked past him, moving to but the half ham they brought over at the sink. 

Mimi paused and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" She asked.

Roger reached into the pile of food and pulled out a bow and placed it on his forehead, pulling out mistletoe and holding it above his head once it was secure. He grinned at her wolfishly.

Mimi giggled. "What's this?"

"How about an early Christmas present before everyone gets back?" Roger said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Mimi rolled her eyes affectionately and smiled, pouncing on him and smashing her lips to his.

After that was done and they were redressed they reemerged to the kitchen and got a start on the dinner, Mark walking in just as the ham was put in the oven.

Mark eyed them suspiciously as they fluttered around each other. "What have you two been up to?" He asked, not before noticing Mimi's skewed collar.

Roger choked on the air and shook his head. Mimi pointedly looked anywhere else. Mark understood in an instant, muttering an 'Ahh' before moving over the fridge, burying his head in the fridge.

Mimi looked from Roger to Mark and burst into giggles, everyone joining in the longer she laughed.

Maureen, Joanne and Collins walked in, armed with even more food. "What are you all laughing at?" Joanne asked, a little warily.

"Mimi and Roger's sex life, the usual," Mark said emotionlessly, used to their bullshit at this point.

It's was Mimi's turn to choke on the air as she tried to deny it. No one had a bar of it, and Maureen's eyes widened. "Alright, moving on, we brought food!"

They cooked and prepared all their food, more food than most of them had ever been able to afford, eating at the bench but with actual plates and placemats (a true sign it was a special occasion).

They exchanged presents on the floor in front of the tree before moving up to the couches, cuddled up together as they watched the broadcast of the carols. 

The night was what they'd count as a perfect Christmas, at least by their own standards. It was certainly better than any most of them had experienced. It was festive, it was merry, but more than anything, it was content and loving. It was family.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone from the back seat of the car in the dark as we looked at Christmas lights.


End file.
